As the size and complexity of software and computer-related tasks grow, the ability of a single computer to handle all of the requirements associated with the software diminishes. One way to handle these increasingly complex software systems and tasks is to use a group of computers rather than just a single computer. Groups of computers are often placed in racks where they may be physically grouped together.
Other electronic components may also be placed in racks. Electronic components may include, but are not limited to, an Uninterruptible Power Supply (UPS), a switch, a router, a hub, etc. The more electronic hardware that is needed at a particular location, the more likely it is that a rack or similar type of structure capable of holding multiple electronic components may be needed.
Typically large racks are used to hold multiple computer systems or to hold multiple electronic components. Generally, a user needs tools and time to place a computer system or electronic component into such a rack or to remove it. It is desirable to provide structures for holding computer systems or electronic components, to provide structures that allow the computers or electronic components to be more efficiently placed into and/or removed from a rack, and/or to meet necessary density requirements.
A computer or an electronic component may have problems with one or more of its electronic parts if it overheats. This problem is exacerbated by electronic devices being placed close together in large groups because of the combined heat being generated by all of the devices. Thus, it would be beneficial if systems and methods were available to provide adequate cooling for groups of electronic devices.